


Icing on the Cake

by HollowIsTheWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, as sweet and disgusting as the frosting on samandriels cupcake, its kind of unclear, or it could be at least, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowIsTheWorld/pseuds/HollowIsTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day. Samandriel has already taken them out to dinner, so now it's Benny's turn to do something. And Benny Lafitte is a romantic sap at heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing on the Cake

"Are you always this cliché, or am I just lucky?" Samandriel asked dryly, giving Benny the most unimpressed look he could muster up.

Benny rolled his eyes. "Just eat the cupcake before I smash it in your face."

"Romantic."

"I try."

Samandriel slowly peeled the paper off the dessert, trying not to get his fingers covered in the obnoxious pink frosting that topped it. "This wasn't the best you could manage for Valentine's Day, was it? After I went spent all that money taking you to your favorite restaurant for dinner?" he asked, knowing full well that Benny had more planned. He wouldn't have spent the last week hinting about how wonderful their first Valentine's Day together would be for the sake of a chocolate cupcake.

"You telling me you have bigger dreams than a cupcake with gross frosting for today?"

"Oh, thank God," Samandriel said suddenly, earning him a raised eyebrow. He scraped a vast majority of the frosting off the cupcake and onto a napkin. "I thought I was going to have to eat all of that with a straight face."

Benny laughed and leaned over to bury his face against Samandriel's neck. "You'd choke down too-sugary frosting for me, angel?"

In response, Samandriel swiped up a generous glob of the frosting with one finger and smeared it onto Benny's nose.

He pulled back with a surprised noise and a shocked expression. "Well, _that_ was mature."

Samandriel giggled, feeling his face heating up and not caring. Blushing had turned out to have advantages.

A thought that was confirmed when Benny leaned over to kiss him. "God, you're cute when you blush," he muttered as he pulled back, hovering less than an inch away from Samandriel's face, eyes still shut.

Without any warning, he moved to the side and pressed his nose against Samandriel's cheek, successfully smearing the frosting across both their faces.

"Hey!"

"Karma's a bitch, ain't it, angel?"

"That was not karma. Karma is a force of the universe. That was _you._ "

"Whatever you say, angel." He kissed Samandriel again and reached for a napkin. "Finish your cupcake so we can get going."

"Where _are_ we going?" Samandriel knew he wasn't going to get an answer, but figured it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Surprise."

"Jerk."

Benny nudged him in the ribs. "Eat your goddamn cupcake, will you?"

Samandriel finished it off in two bites, cleaned the frosting off his fingers and face, and stood up. "Let's go."

"Eager, are we?"

"I'm just hoping you're going to take me somewhere with better food than that sorry excuse for a dessert."

"You aren't hungry, you drama queen. You ate plenty at dinner."

"Yeah, well it turned out that your favorite restaurant doesn't have half bad food."

"See? That awful cupcake was plenty good enough."

"Why didn't you just buy something from Gabriel if you wanted to get me dessert?"

Benny grinned as he got up and started leading Samandriel out the door of the coffee shop they'd been sitting in. It had been the setting of their first date, so Benny had insisted they spend some time there for Valentine's Day. "I did. I told him it was for you and he made an entire batch just for us. All loaded up with too much sugar and too dry for human consumption."

Samandriel rolled his eyes. "Of course he did. Bastard's probably hoping I break up with you over it."

"I'm never getting brotherly approval, am I?"

"Never. Consider yourself lucky that they haven't shot you and leave it at that."

"It wouldn't bother me so much if I wasn't so sure that they'd find a way to get away with murdering me."

Samandriel pulled him close by his jacket as they reached Benny's car. "Don't worry. I won't let them." He pushed himself up to press a kiss to Benny's lips.

"Good to know."

"After all, without you I'd have to get my own car."

"I'm touched. Get in the car."

"Christ, you're bossy tonight."

"It's all done with love, angel."

"Uh-huh. Love you too."

They climbed into Benny's truck and he pulled out of the parking lot, turning to head out of town.

"Did I speak too soon? Are you taking me out to the woods to murder me viciously and dispose of the body?"

Benny swatted at him affectionately. "Nah, not tonight, angel. I'd have to work out an alibi first."

"Ask Dean, he'd cover for you."

"I don't know, I think he'd crack if your brother got suspicious. Boy couldn't keep a secret from Cas if his life depended on it."

"Guess you're stuck with me then."

Benny reached over and laced their figures together. "I can live with that."

Samandriel felt himself blushing again and resisted the urge to bury his face in his arms. He wasn't able to stop the idiotic grin that took over his face, though.

They drove for a little over an hour before Benny pulled the car over into a little dirt parking lot meant for hikers and campers, pulled a large blanket out from behind the seats, and climbed out of his truck.

"Come on."

"You're not expecting me to camp, are you?" Samandriel demanded, even as he followed after his boyfriend. "You know I don't camp."

"Do you see a tent, angel? Or sleeping bags? Or anything else camping related?"

"Maybe you're one of these people who likes to be 'one with nature' by not using those things. I don't know."

Benny rolled his eyes and kissed Samandriel again, probably with the sole motivation of making him be quiet. "No, I'm not taking you camping. We're not going far."

The walk from the car to their destination only took about twenty minutes, though Benny warned it might take longer on the return trip, since the sun would have gone down by then.

They stopped at a small clearing that pressed up against the river. Benny spread the blanket out over a patch of sand that seemed to hold the fewest rocks. He sat down and gestured for Samandriel to join him.

"Come on, angel. You're going to like this."

Samandriel sat down next to him, looking out over the water. "Like what?"

Benny kissed his cheek. "You'll see."

About ten minutes later, a flare of red rose off the water. Samandriel inhaled sharply at the sight.

Benny chuckled. "Told you you'd like it. Best place to watch a sunset, this spot right here."

Benny looped an arm around Samandriel's waist and they watched the colors flash off the water. It looked as though nature was putting on a personalized light show, the likes of which no one would ever get to see again. It was cold out, but Samandriel just silently pressed closer to Benny to warmth, still watching the water, mesmerized.

A few more flares of red and orange and pink flashed up, and then it was dark.

"It's always weird, how fast sunsets end," Samandriel said quietly after a few moments of companionable silence had passed.

Benny nuzzled at his hair and said nothing.

A few more minutes went by and Samandriel leaned back so he was lying down on the blanket, looking up at the stars. "You're such a sap," he told Benny, but it was quiet, and he couldn't even force any teasing into the words.

"You have that effect on me." Benny's voice was quiet too. He leaned down for another kiss before lying next to him. Their hands found each other and their fingers intertwined once more.

Samandriel, who was usually the type to complain that it was cold and there were bugs and a million other things, was perfectly content to lay there and watch the stars come out.

He had no sense of how much time had passed before he spoke again. "I love you, Benny."

Benny's hand squeezed his. "I love you too. Happy Valentine's Day, angel."

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
